grims_toy_showfandomcom-20200214-history
GTS Wrestling Roster
Wrestlers * Ace Marxman * Big Chico * Brandon the Bull * Brian Peters * Bruiser Bonifer - GTS Champion * Cronin * Cory Dillinger * Carpet Muncher * Charlie Quinn * Dalton Hawkins * Danny Dildo *DGDX Animation *Draken * Drax Maysin * Doctor K * El Jefe Rojo *Fallah Bahh * Galindo * Giant Leather - SWF Tag Team Champion * Grim * Grime - [[BFCW Championship|'BFCW Champion']]' on BFCW ' * Hollywood Hooligan - Loser Belt Loser * Howie Timberché * Jay "The Key" Evans * Jay Medic * Jay Kirby - GTS Hardcore Champion * Jimmy Controversy * Joe Wolf - '''GTS Million Dollar Champion * Jordan Oliver * JJ Adams * Kain Magyar - [[DF Champion|'DF Champion']] * Kamakazzy * Kleetus * PITA Kid * Kid Christian - GTS Intercontinental Champion and SWF Cruiserweight Champion * Kurt Bale * Lance Scaper * The Lunatic Ginge * Manabo - GTS Tag Team Champion * The Mark - GTS United States Champion * Mathias Glass * Matt Castle * Mason Voorhees * Max Frost * Medical Motherfucker * Midnight Runner * Nunzio * Oliver Clothesoff-'GTS Tag Team Champion' * Pete Corvus * Red Rump Ranger * Red Scorpion * Robbie E * Slenderdick * Santa Slender * Sodapop Smith * Spider-Dick * Sami Sandwhich * Sprinkles The Clown - SWF Tag Team Champion * Teddy Grams * The Green Orkel * The Prodigy * The Vortex * TJ Marconi' ' * Tommy Salami - All For Tommy Champion * Tony Emerald ' -YouTube Wrestling Figures Heavyweight Champion' * Ulfrick Strongclaw * Vendetta * Vlad Drago * The Whompis * Yes Way Jose Jobbers The following people are Jobbers in GTS, people who always lose (Usually in Squash Matches). An interesting note is that most of the jobbers wear masks or morph suits. * Charlie Quinn * Danny Dildo * Mason Voorhees * The Green Orkel * Red Rump Ranger * Teddy Grams * Spider-Dick * Sami Sandwhich * The Vortex Alumni * Curt Hawkins (Brian Myers) (Currently wrestles in WWE as Curt Hawkins) - Raw * Burger King Hippo (Currently wrestles in SWF as Sprinkles the Clown) - 1/2 SWF Tag Team Champions * Dionett Vaton (Currently Wrestles in BBWF) * Jamie * Dr. Jerry Travone * The Jersey Kidd * Joe Bronson (Currently Wrestles in UWA as Bear Bronson) * Justin Bread * Lowlife Lowie * Max Caster * Maxwell Feinstein (Currently wrestles in BBWF/Chikara/CZW/LDN) * Prince Akkanatan * Real Fake Sin Cara (He is now Red Scorpion In GTS but in KayFabe they are not same person) * Rob Fury (Owner of SWF) * Stan Horowitz * TJ Blade * Tony Uhaul * Vinny Cenzo * Waylon Kage Referees * Ed the Ref * Ryan Rumble * Sterling Silver Celebrity Guests Several pro wrestlers have appeared as guests in GTS Videos. * Aldo (Adam) Rose * Blue Meanie * Billy Gunn * Bull James * Curt Hawkins (Brian Myers) * Fallah Bahh * Gillberg * The Great Khali * "Hacksaw" Jim Duggan * Holidead * Hornswoggle * JTG * Nunzio * Robbie E * The Patriot * The Sandman * Shad Gaspard * Sonjay Dutt * Tommy Dreamer * Thunder Rosa Tag Teams and Groups Tag Teams and Groups in GTS GTS Tag Teams & Stables * D-Generation Fat * Doom Crew - GTS Tag Team Champions * Kid Christian and Jordan Oliver * Monster's Club * SWAT City and AcePop * Salami Strong Style * The Whacky-Womp Express Champions YouTube Wrestling Figures Heavyweight Champion - Tony Emerald GTS Champion - Bruiser Bonifer GTS Intercontinental Champion - Kid Christian GTS United States Champion - The Mark GTS Hardcore Champion - Jay Kirby GTS Tag Team Champions - Doom Crew - Manabo and Oliver Clothesoff GTS Million Dollar Champion - Joe Wolf DF Champion - Kain Magyar Loser Belt Loser - Kurt Bale SWF Cruiserweight Champion - Kid Christian SWF Tag Team Champions - Monster's Asylum - Giant Leather and Sprinkles the Clown BFCW Champion - Grime All For Tommy Champion - Tommy Salami Food in the Fridge - Vacant Junk in the Trunk - Vacant Other * Heel Wife * Dollkitten * Pencilarms * Mark Haggerty * Jade Skana * Kain Magyar - DF Champion * Prancer * Rod * Tod * Superpop (Deceased) * Supergram * Grim's Mom * Grim's Dad